What if
by cookiesgal24
Summary: What if Robin had a little brother and sister? What if they were twins? What if The little brother was Danny Fenton? What if the little sister as actually Naomi Fenton, Danny Fenton's cousin from New Zealand? What if Danny didn't save his friends and family in time? What if Naomi couldn't save her parents and friends?
1. Prologe

Prologue – Robin's pov

"No!" I yelled as I watched my parent's plane fall out of the sky. My twin brother and sister looked at the sky.

"What happened Dick?" Naomi Elizabeth Grayson asked. I swallowed.

"Our parent's plane has fallen out of the sky and they are dead," I whispered. Daniel Adam Grayson looked up at the sky. It was a bleak, black day. The sun was not shining today.

"Mummy and Daddy are dead?" Danny asked. I nodded.

"Richard "Dick" John Grayson, I have a plan for you and your siblings, if you allow me," A voice said. Stepping out of the shadows was Batman. Naomi's eyes widened. Batman was her hero. She loved all heroes as much as Danny loved space and the sky.

"Dick, I've heard of your abilities and I've offered to adopt you but I can't adopt your brothers and sisters, I have two families who will take them in," He said. There was a bang and part of the wall came tumbling down. A rock hit Naomi and she fell down.

"Naomi!" Danny and I yelled. We both ran over to her.

"Where am I, who are you?" She asked as if she was waking up from a dream.

"You don't remember?" Danny asked. Naomi frowned

"I don't like you," She spat. Danny looked like he was about to cry. He and Naomi had always been so close.

"It's best not to tell her anything Dick, it will help her settle into her new family," Batman said. Later that night we dropped Danny on the footsteps of Fenton Works in Amity Park.

"I'll meet you at our place in ten years' time," I whispered as he feel asleep. Batman had taken Naomi to Mt Eden where she would go and live. My family was now divided.


	2. Chapter 1

Robin's pov

I walked into the cemetery. It was a bleak, black day. Just like how it was ten years ago when my parents died. I took up a job with Batman and left my little brother on the doorsteps of a family I didn't even know. Along the way I spotted a girl with blond hair in a black hazmat suit. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Thunder boomed and it started to rain. I sighed, taking out my umbrella.

"Do I look okay? My parents – dead, my friends – dead, my boyfriend – dead, my aunt and uncle – dead and my cousin – dead all because of a certain fruit loop," She said, whipping her tears "My other cousin, Danny, is nowhere to be found. I've looked everywhere. I read the newspaper, he's thought to be dead," She continued "What's your story?"

"My parents died ten years ago. Ten years ago I left my little brother, Danny, on the doorsteps of the Fenton Works, I was meant to meet him at our old place but I forgot and he didn't show," I told her. Two white rings encased the girl and her hair went from pale blond to brown. Her hazmat suit disappearing, reavling a dark blue shirt, a blue wrap around and black jeans.

"My cousin's family owned Fenton Works," The girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Naomi Fenton," I said

"Was your cousin's name Daniel Adam Fenton?" I asked

"How did you know?" I asked

"Because he's really Daniel Adam Grayson. The little brother who I left on the doorsteps of Fenton Works," I said.


	3. Chapter 2

Naomi's pov

Before I go any further I must tell you how I ended up in the cemetery. It started out as a normal day for me. Waking up at six in the morning to check my emails and my ghost files. Although I hadn't gotten the recommend 10 hours of sleep I still felt wide awake. An hour later I ran down stairs for breakfast and set off for the bus 45 minutes later. Sitting on the bus I thought about ghosts. Danny Phantom in pertuclair. Danny Phantom was really Danny Fenton, my cousin. He had said that we would keep in touch but I hadn't gotten any emails or letters from him. It bugged me. My boyfriend James and my best friend Alyssa were waiting for me at the front gate. They too had bags under their eyes from all our late night ghost attics. Just before lunch we had assembly about the upcoming NCA tests. Right as the principal was about to start her speech on good conduct, my ghost sense went off. I told James and Alyssa to cover for me so I could go ghost. I was outside when I spotted the intruding ghost. It was Vlad Plasmius. His grin suggested he was planning something that would, indirectly, hurt me.

"What are you doing here fruit loop? Last time you visited me you still didn't have a lonely guy cat so shouldn't you be looking for one?" I said. I loved giving old fruit loop the lonely guy cat suggestion.

"Every funny Naomi but you're wrong, right now your have an hour to find and save your friends and family," Vlad said "You won't know what hit them," I glared. Sometimes Vlad skipped the witty banter part of the fight. He disappeared and I heard the screams of my two best friends. I quickly dove back into the school building. I was just in time to see Isabella tell the principal that she had seen Naomi Shadow take them. I gasped and left the building. Half an hour past. Then ten minutes. I found my friends and family strapped to the boiler of Nasty Burger with just two minutes to spare.

"Ah little Naomi Shadow, you've found them but you can't save them," Vlad said "They're trapped," He shoot me with one of his ghost rays and I fell 20 meters. I transformed back into Naomi Fenton, 14 year old who couldn't stop a bomb from destroying my parents and friends. I got up and ran towards them. Then the boiler exploded. I heard Vlad's laugh. I ran into the nearest alley way and changed into Naomi Shadow. I flew into the sky but I could see anything. I floated back down to earth and returned to Naomi Fenton. I grabbed a piece of paper out of my bag and wrote something down. Please burry them in Gotham Cemetery. At that exact time, Danny's parents, sister and best friends were killed by a similar explosion. I quickly flew to Amity Park. Danny was nowhere in sight. He too was gone. I quickly wrote another note. Burry them in Gotham Cemetery alongside Jeff and Millie Fenton, Alyssa Dawson and James Harrison. I left that day to Gotham City, never to return to Amity Park or Mt Eden.


	4. Chapter 3

The boy in jeans and t-shirt put his hand on me. I smiled weakly.

"You look so much like him, he always used to wear a t-shirt and jeans," I said, whipping another tear off my face. I took a deep breath. Two rings formed around me and I transformed into Naomi Shadow. I let go of my breath. The boy smiled.

"Do you do that when you need to get away?" He asked

"Naomi Shadow is a ghost, she can fly and all Naomi Fenton's worries go away for a while," I said "I never got your name,"

"Dick, Dick Grayson, here if you want to chat more, I'm willing to help you, just tell Dick gave you a card," The boy said and he vanished. I tucked the card in one of my pockets. I flew off into the sky and found a shelter to sleep in.


	5. Chapter 4

Danny's pov

After flying for two days I landed in an alley way. All my food that I had taken from their house was gone. I had forgotten money while I was raiding their house. I reverted back to Danny Fenton and started walking to the old Grayson building. My parent's house. The house where I used to live in with my twin, Naomi, and my older brother, Dick. Dick promised he would be there today. But it was probably my luck that he was killed keeping Gotham City safe. I looked to the sky. It was as black and bleak as it was ten years ago. I walked out into the busy street. So many women with handbags with purses inside. Money. Sweet green bills that could feed me. Much to my hero side's disgust, I used my intangibility to grab their purses.

"What you are up to brat? Aren't you a little young to steal?" The lady asked. My stomach rumbled.

"Oh, you're hungry, look I know someone who can cook us a good meal," The lady said. It could have been worse. I followed her to an apartment building where the lady yelled

"Selena!" Another woman opened the door.

"Oh it's you Harley and a little boy, come in we don't want bats finding out you're here," Selena said. She pulled us in and sat us on her couch.

"Thanks for offering to cook us a meal Selena, the poor mite hasn't eaten in days," Harley told her.

"Okay, but you'll just have to put up with fish," Selena said.

"What's your name?"? Harley asked me.

"Danny, just Danny," I told her.

"And what are you doing in Gotham?" Selena asked

"I'm looking for my brother, we got separated when I was four," I told her "We were supposed to meet up but it's just my luck that he's dead along with some other people I know,"

"I know that saying it'll be alright won't make it alright," Selena told me "Why don't you make him your apprentice Harley?"

"You know how Mr J is, he's the only man for me," Harley answered "You should take on Danny, he could be your first," Selena nodded in agreement.

"How about it kid? Will you become my apprentice as a thief and a crock?" Selena asked.

"I tried to be a hero once but all it did was kill them," I said "Consider me your apprentice,"


	6. Chapter 5

Naomi's pov

I put 10 cent into the pay phone and entered the number on the card.

"Hello, young justice, Kid Flash speaking," A voice said

"Um hi, I was given a card by a Dick Grayson and he said to call the number," I told Kid Flash.

"What has he been up to? I bet he's just going through a phase, okay, where are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm at pay phone number 152 in Gotham," I told him "I don't have a home phone,"

"Okay I'm sending Robin over to you, just hang on, see you soon," Kid Flash said as he disconnected the call. I walked out of the pay phone.

"Hello Naomi, it's good to see you again," An ever so familiar voice said. I turned around, ectoplasm blast ready. I was face to face with Robin.

"I've never met you before," I told him. Robin laughed.

"Oh no Naomi you've met me at the cemetery, I believe we talked about how your parents, uncle and aunt, friends, boyfriend and cousin were dead," Robin said "I also believe you are looking for a Danny Fenton,"

"How, how did you know?" I asked "Like hero like hero, nice to see you again Dick," I laughed.

"How would you like to join Young Justice? You have enough power and I know you want to get back at a certain fruit loop," Robin asked

"Of course I'll join your team, it will be an honour," I said "Where do I sign up?"

"Recognized Robin, B01, Recognized Guest, G01," An electronically voice said.

"Nice place you have here," I told Robin.

"Hey is this the girl you were talking about?" Kid Flash asked

"Yeah, Naomi this is Kid Flash," Robin said

"Nice to meet you," Kid Flash said, shaking my hand.

"Right back at you, if I wasn't a hero I'd be fangirling right now," I told him.

"You're a fan girl?" Kid Flash asked

"Was a fan girl, before I got ghost powers I loved superheroes," I explained

"You have ghost powers, that's a new one," A boy came up to us.

"Connor meet Naomi, Naomi meet Connor or Super Boy," Robin introduced me.

"Yeah I'm half ghost; I turned on my parent's ghost portal and got infused with ectoplasm. Ever since then I can turn invisible, go intangible, shoot ghost rays and use ice beams. I also have a thing called a ghost sense that tells me when a ghost is near. I almost forgot, I can do this," I said. I concentrated and two rings formed over me. Soon I was wearing my black hazmat suit, my brown hair changed to blond and my eyes to glowing green.

"Wow," A girl with blond hair said.

"And I'm not done just yet," I said. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I duplicated myself.

"But we are," My copies and I said. I pulled the copies back into me and transformed back into Naomi Fenton.

"I'm Artemis, and this is Megan," The girl with blond hair told me.

"Naomi or as many people know me as Naomi Shadow," I said, smiling.

"Come with me, I'll get you programed in the system and we'll have a little chat, now we have identities out of the way," Robin said "Megan can you get a room for Naomi please?"

"Sure Robin," Megan replied "You're a girl who likes space and a changllge right? I taking you as a bookworm and I'm guessing you'll need a laptop,"

"Have you over shadowed me? Because my cousin and best friends don't even know me that well," I said.


	7. Chapter 6

Naomi's pov

I put 10 cent into the pay phone and entered the number on the card.

"Hello, young justice, Kid Flash speaking," A voice said

"Um hi, I was given a card by a Dick Grayson and he said to call the number," I told Kid Flash.

"What has he been up to? I bet he's just going through a phase, okay, where are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm at pay phone number 152 in Gotham," I told him "I don't have a home phone,"

"Okay I'm sending Robin over to you, just hang on, see you soon," Kid Flash said as he disconnected the call. I walked out of the pay phone.

"Hello Naomi, it's good to see you again," An ever so familiar voice said. I turned around, ectoplasm blast ready. I was face to face with Robin.

"I've never met you before," I told him. Robin laughed.

"Oh no Naomi you've met me at the cemetery, I believe we talked about how your parents, uncle and aunt, friends, boyfriend and cousin were dead," Robin said "I also believe you are looking for a Danny Fenton,"

"How, how did you know?" I asked "Like hero like hero, nice to see you again Dick," I laughed.

"How would you like to join Young Justice? You have enough power and I know you want to get back at a certain fruit loop," Robin asked

"Of course I'll join your team, it will be an honour," I said "Where do I sign up?"

"Recognized Robin, B01, Recognized Guest, G01," An electronically voice said.

"Nice place you have here," I told Robin.

"Hey is this the girl you were talking about?" Kid Flash asked

"Yeah, Naomi this is Kid Flash," Robin said

"Nice to meet you," Kid Flash said, shaking my hand.

"Right back at you, if I wasn't a hero I'd be fangirling right now," I told him.

"You're a fan girl?" Kid Flash asked

"Was a fan girl, before I got ghost powers I loved superheroes," I explained

"You have ghost powers, that's a new one," A boy came up to us.

"Connor meet Naomi, Naomi meet Connor or Super Boy," Robin introduced me.

"Yeah I'm half ghost; I turned on my parent's ghost portal and got infused with ectoplasm. Ever since then I can turn invisible, go intangible, shoot ghost rays and use ice beams. I also have a thing called a ghost sense that tells me when a ghost is near. I almost forgot, I can do this," I said. I concentrated and two rings formed over me. Soon I was wearing my black hazmat suit, my brown hair changed to blond and my eyes to glowing green.

"Wow," A girl with blond hair said.

"And I'm not done just yet," I said. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I duplicated myself.

"But we are," My copies and I said. I pulled the copies back into me and transformed back into Naomi Fenton.

"I'm Artemis, and this is Megan," The girl with blond hair told me.

"Naomi or as many people know me as Naomi Shadow," I said, smiling.

"Come with me, I'll get you programed in the system and we'll have a little chat, now we have identities out of the way," Robin said "Megan can you get a room for Naomi please?"

"Sure Robin," Megan replied "You're a girl who likes space and a changllge right? I taking you as a bookworm and I'm guessing you'll need a laptop,"

"Have you over shadowed me? Because my cousin and best friends don't even know me that well," I said.


	8. Chapter 7

"Okay let me get this straight; you're telling me that you have a little brother whose name just happens to be almost exactly like my cousin," I said to Robin "But that can't be right Danny and I have practically the same DNA, I can prove it, do you have an USB port somewhere?"

"Let me put up my DNA, and can I have the USB?" Robin said. I handed him my USB

"It's under DNA, don't look in any other folder, it's private," I told him. He nodded. A few seconds later my DNA, Danny's DNA and Robin's DNA were floating in the air in front of us.

"Danny's and yours are so similar because of the ectoplasm but in human DNA you're also the same, like twins, and both human DNA is like mine, it couldn't be, what's your middle name?" Robin said

"Elizabeth," I said "I hate that middle name,"

"So did Danny's twin sister, Naomi Elizabeth. You remind me of her. She loved superheroes and hated her middle name as well," Robin said. I started laughing in the thought. Then I looked into Robin's eyes. He was serious.

"Long times no see little sister," He said, hugging me.

"I know," I said "But why don't I remember you?"

"When our parents died you got hit by a falling wall. You lose your memory. Batman said it was best not to tell you," Robin whispered.

"You might want to take a sample of my DNA when I'm in my human form, you never know what might happen," I told him "You never know who could come,"

"Do you want to change your name?" Robin asked

"Yeah, call me Shadow, its short for Naomi Shadow,"


	9. Chapter 8

Danny's pov – three months later

There was a knock at the door. I tiptoed over to it and looked through the peep hole. On the other side was Harley. I quickly opened the door.

"Hey Kid!" Harley said, hugging me.

"It's good to see you again Harl, bats giving you trouble," I said.

"Is Selena here?" She aske

"Morning Harley, Danny," Selena said as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning," We both replied

"Danny, why don't you take two hours for yourself," Selena told me. I nodded and left through the window.

I logged onto the computer and went on google. I typed Fenton into the search bar. 28 seconds later I had one million results. I clicked on the most recent one. Missing Fenton Kids. Three months ago Jack, Maddie, Millie, Jeff and Jazz Fenton were killed by two separate explosions at Mt Eden Nasty Burger and Amity Park Nasty Burger. Jack and Maddie were the parents of Jazz and Danny Fenton. Danny was thought to be seen at the explosion. At first we all thought he was killed by the blast along with his friends and family but new evidence says that Danny could have escaped and is in hiding. Jeff and Millie were the parents of Naomi Fenton. It is also thought that she was killed in the explosion that killed her friends and parents but it now thought that she is in hiding along with her cousin, Danny. Vlad Masters, Naomi and Danny's godfather is offering a reward to anyone who can find them. I closed the tab. They were right about one thing. I was hiding but not with Naomi. I typed in Naomi Shadow. The latest result was an article from three months ago. Something struck me like a shadow. I quickly backspaced Naomi and hit enter. The latest result was from three days ago. I opened it. Standing in the photo was a girl with blond hair and glowing green eyes. I could tell it was Naomi but she wasn't wearing her black hazmat suit anymore. I zoomed in closer to the picture. On the right corner of her shirt was the symbol for Naomi Shadow. It was her. I checked my watch. It had been two hours. I better get back to Selena's place.

"Surprise!" All the bad guys in Gotham yelled. Everyone was in costume. Selena walked up to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations Kid, you have finished your aprenaitionship," She said.

"Well done kid," Harley came up to me "Mr J, this is Danny, Danny this is my boss Mr J,"

"Nice to finally meet the kid Harley has talked so much about," Mr J said.

"It's good to meet you Mr J," I told him.

"Let's tell bats that's there's a new bad guy in town," Penguin yelled.

"What do you want to be known as?" Selena asked. I thought hard and thought about Naomi.

"I want to be known as Phantom;" I told her "No one will ever know,"


	10. Chapter 9

"It's nice to finally meet you Shadow," I told Naomi.

"Right back you… um who are you?" Naomi asked

"The name's Phantom," I told her, smiling.

"Phantom, you remind me of someone I know, same white hair and green eyes," She said.

"Shadow huh, I used to know someone that went by the name of Naomi Shadow," I retoured, turning invisible. Naomi also went invisible.

"You're not the only half ghost around here," She said, smiling.

"I see you where her symbol," I said, trying to trip her up.

"It's a tribute to a friend," I said "You wear the symbol of Danny Phantom, an old friend of mine,"

"Touché," I told her.

"But you're not as stupid as him because you know what touché means," She replied. That was low. I growled.

"Come on Shadow!" Robin yelled. She nodded and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 10

Naomi's pov

"I can't help but think that Phantom is Danny," I told Batgirl "He growled when I insulted Danny,"

"You miss Danny don't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"We made a promise last time we saw each other that if anything should happen to our families we would go Frostbite's lair. He's one of the good ghosts," I told her. "Maybe I should go there to see if he is there,"

"I'll tell Robin you're going on a little holiday, it's not nice to find both sets of parents are dead," She told me. I nodded and left.

"Are you sure about this Naomi?" Robin asked me.

"Look big bro, I'm one of the world's best ghost hunters; I wouldn't be able to catch half the ghosts if I didn't know where they lived. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Frostbite, Danny wouldn't be here and you wouldn't either," I told him "I've given you the coordinates and I have a photo in case I get homesick, I'll be back," I kissed him on the cheek as the portal warmed up.

"We can only do this once," He said.

"Then while I'm away you will need to take a ghost portal from either the Fenton Works in Amity Park or the Fenton Works in Mt Eden," I said, stepping through the portal.

"Naomi Shadow, it's a pleasure to have you back with us," Frostbite said. I smiled a little.

"I see that something is bothering you, come with me," He said. He walked into a library.

"What seems to be the trouble?" He asked me.

"I'm worried about my cousin, well he's my twin actually, our foster parents died in two explosions, along with Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Alyssa and James," I said "We made a promise to meet here if anything happened to our families, I left home and went to Gotham City where I was recruited by the young justice group. I thought I fought a kid that looked exactly like Danny but he just wasn't wearing his usual suit; he was even half ghost,"

"I see what you are getting at," Frostbite told me.

"Frostbite, the great Danny Phantom is here to see you," Another yeti ghost told Frostbite.

"Tell him to come here," He replied. The yeti nodded and ran off. I took a deep breath and let it go. The door opened for the second time. Danny walked in.

"You," He spat. I growled. I suspicions were correct. My arch enemy was my twin brother.

"I see the problem, but why did you do it great one?" Frostbite said.

"One guess, he did because everyone who he loves dies or forgets him, Just his twin sister, Naomi Elizabeth Grayson and older brother Dick," I said "I'm sorry Danny, I mean it,"

"What are you talking about?" He snarled.

"You don't even recognize your twin sister, dude, I'm offended," I said, trying to make him laugh.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, she has no memory of me or Dick, I'm sick and tired of people who make empty promises," Danny yelled.

"I came here didn't I? It wasn't an empty promise!" I yelled, a tear falling down "Sam and Tucker wouldn't want you to be like this, James and Alyssa would have to be held back because they wanted to protect me from you and Jazz, don't get me started on Jazz,"

"That's true but times have changed us in ways we couldn't imagine," Danny yelled at me.

"If that's the way it is, I could just as easily disarm you and take you back with me Phantom but I'm not in the mood, I'm leaving, thanks for everything Frostbite," I yelled. A stream of tears came falling down as I flew out of the library. How was I going to get home? I bit back a scream. Danny flew past my corridor and I went back to Frostbite.

"You want to find a portal home don't you?" Frostbite asked as I poked my head through the door.

"You guessed it," I said laughing.

"A portal will be opening up in one minute on the courtyard, that will take you home," He told me. I nodded in thanks.


	12. Chapter 11

"Did you talk to Frostbite?" Robin asked as I stepped out of the portal. I nodded. I whipped my eyes.

"Was Danny there?" Megan asked me. I nodded again.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Danny and I had a verbal fight, I don't want to go on with it," I whispered as I walked to my room.

"Robin, she needs time on her own," I heard Megan tell my brother.


	13. Chapter 12

A few hours later we were all ready. Cole had spent the past three hours training with his dad, learning to use the shield. Will had perfected his web slinging while Bianca was working out some bugs in her armor. I had given Andy another crash course in self defence.

"So dad said that they will be coming along this road here," Cole said, pointing to a place on the map "Nat I want you to pick off the guards one by one from the ledge over here,"

"Sure thing lieutenant," I tell him "I don't think I'll be able to them all but I could pop a couple tyres if you need it,"

"That would be useful," Cole said "Will, you'll be swinging down from these trees when Nat has popped some tyres and the guards start going down," Will nods.

"What about Andy and I?" Bianca asked

"You've got plusers right?" Cole replied "Use them from above once Andy, Will and I start making mayhem,"

"So Andy and you will be in the trees I suppose," Will said "I like it,"

"We can do this but I think we'll need someway to contact each other," I tell them "You guys won't be able to see them in the trees and I'll need time to line my first shot,"

"I've got our old headphones which you can use but you'll need code names so that they don't know who you are," Steve said, handing us each a small earpiece. I slip it into my ear. I find the switch and turn it on. I see the others have done the same.

"It's obvious that Cole is going to be Lieutenant America," Andy said "We've been calling him that since Will called him that in the alley way,"

"Then Will has to be called Spider Guy," Cole says,smiling

"Now that definitely doesn't scream guy with low self esteem," Bianca said, barely containing her laughter,"

"I'll be Hulk's Daughter," Andy said "I may not have hulked out before but I still his daughter,"

"I think Nat should be Eagleeye - her accuracy is amazing," Bianca said "Plus you said it yourself that if you could be Hawkeye's sidekick you would have been called Egaleeye,"

"And you get to be Iron Maiden," I say "Our damsel in armor,"

"I hate you Nat,"

"I know you do,"


	14. Chapter 13

"Eagleeye, their heading your way," Bianca said. I notch the arrow. I draw the bow string back. I aim at the spot where I want my arrow to hit. As suspected, the convoy was heavily guarded. I release my arrow. A guard is knocked down. My next shot is to the tyres. With a hiss, a front tyre loses it's air. The convoy stops. Suddenly Will comes swinging down from the trees. Andy and Cole jump over some rocks to help. Bianca soon joins the fight. One by one, I take down more guards. After fiffteen minutes, I reach for another arrow. I only feel one more.

"Hey Lieutenant, permission to join the fight, I only got one more arrow," I say into my ear piece "And it's my escape arrow,"

"Come on down," Cole replies back "Hope you're good at close hand combat," I change the direction of my aim to a tree. Wait a mo, I'm forgetting something. I untie the rope from my belt. I tie the rope around a strong and sturdy rock. The other end to my arrow. I aim. I fire and the arrow hits it's mark. I unbuckle my belt that's slung over my shoulder. I put it over the rope and jump. Along the way I knock out a couple guards. As the ground gets closer, I let one side of the belt go. I land on a guard. Before he can do anything, I whack him in the head with my bow.

"Really Eagleeye?" Will asks

"One less guard to worry about," I tell him.

"Guys, There's more guards than Steve anticipated," Bianca told us "I don't think we can handle this much," Suddenly there's an explosion above us.

"Iron Maiden, come in Iron Maiden," Cole yells. No response. Something falls out of the sky. Will creates a hammock out of web fluid to protect us. A red and yellow suit falls into. It rolls over and the face mask opens up.

"Thanks Will," Bianca said "Thanks for saving me. That explosion caused my boosters to malfunction," She gets off the hammock.

"Come guys, Nat and I can't kept fighting by ourselves," Andy said. Even though we were all quite good at combat in various ways, the guards kept coming. We were, no matter how we would deny it, surrounded.


	15. Chapter 14 Author's Note

Naomi's pov

I am sad – I had failed to save my friends and foster parents. I had failed to save Danny. I had failed at something I couldn't afford to fail. I am distraught – why did these things keep happening to me? First my biological parents and family; then my memory lost and now this. But most of all I am angry. I am angry at Danny for changing. I am angry at Dick for not coming to find me. I am angry at Batman for separating my family. I am angry at myself for not saving my families. I am angry.

**Hey guys – Naomi here (not the hafla – the author). I'm sorry to announce that this story is going to be discontinued. It ain't going anywhere fast and I started this story this time last year I think and I've only gotten back to it this month. I will be, however, writing a new Danny Phantom and Young Justice Crossover inspired by another fan fiction on this site. I will also be introducing a new character to my already large collection. You'll have to read the story to find out who. I don't think I've ever used the name before in any of my works and if I have I've never actually published it. Once again, I'm sorry but it's got to be this way.**

**p.s. Yes I did intend my story to end on a cliff-hanger. You can thank Rick Riordan for that. He's the author of Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles and his new series Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard. Rick loves leaving his Heroes of Olympus books on cliff hangers and I suppose it's rubbed off on me. Sorry. If you want to continue this story you can. Just so long as you a) Tell me first b) Tell your readers that you got the story from me and c) if you use Naomi Shadow/ Naomi Fenton you must use a disclaimer for it. Naomi Shadow/ Naomi Fenton is a gnomeagetion character. All rights reserved to Naomi "Gnomes" Turner. Thank you**

**30/1/15 Sorry guys - I got the wrong doc. This is actually the final chapter not the one with Davey's pov. That's for one of my other story The Archer's Daughter :)**


End file.
